Crush
by Arkaham
Summary: Un Clex inspirado en la canción Crush pero no es songfic.... espero no dejar a nadie traumado....


**Adv**.  
Este es un fic Yaoi, es decir, de un romance entre chichos.  
Los peronajen no me pertenecen, y no obtengo nadita al escribir esto... salvo una buena desvelada

* * *

Para **Nax **que tanto le gustan los Clex. Felix Navidad. 

.:..:..:**C.R.U.S.H**:..:..:.

En la mansión Luttor, en esa noche de navidad, resonó el estentóreo pero melodioso timbre. Lex ni siquiera presto atención ensimismado en su quehacer, cualquiera que este fuera en esa noche, la verdad se le veía escribiendo algo….. un tanto indeciso, borrando anotando arrugando el papel y lanzándolo a cualquier lugar lejos de él.

Momentos después la enorme puerta de madera crujió al abrirse lentamente, aquella voz tan familiar y alegre inundo la oficina, apáticamente en silencio.

-bonita decoración- los pasos que a continuación dieron fueron acercándose poco a poco hacia el escritorio como evitando los cientos de paginas.

-gracias- contesto Lex un momento después guardando a toda velocidad lo que tenia escrito en esas hojas, se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger aquellas hojas a su alcance.

Clark lo imitó ayudándole..

-no, no te moleste- comentó Lex apurándose y tratar de ganarle a Clark aunque ya sabía que extrañamente no podría.

Pero aun así lo intento.

Pocos minutos después el suelo estaba limpio, sin ningún incidente casual. Que mal hubiese gustado escribir sobre el típico agarran la misma, se rozan sus preciosos dedos, y durante memorables largos segundos, perderse en los ojos del otro. Pero no fue así….. este Lex mando bien separadas las bolitas de papel.

Diosas.

Clark suspiro al ver el trabajo terminado y al igual que Lex, dejo aquellas bolitas en el cesto de basura, en el que tuvieron que hacer que entrar, d si porque si.

-Gracias, no te hubieses molestado- dijo el chico Luttor sonriendo a su hasta entonces mejor amigo, si bueno es que también quiero que lleguen a algo.

Y vamos a hacer que pase algo.

-No es ninguna molestia- Clark hablo esbozando esa sonrisa que a mas de uno a hecho suspirar. –Por cierto, te traje esto- Dice en chico d hermoso cabellos negros sacando de su chamarra un pequeño paquete.

En este momento me imagino que el chico Kent le da el paquete a Lex y este lo abre con gran paciencia, arquea las cejas al ver que se trata de un disco compacto. Entonces Clark le dice que no es cualquier compacto, sino una versión especial de Crush.

Si esa misma canción empalagosa erótica de Garbage, que si la bailas parece que haces el amor.

Bueno entonces Lex le dice que no gusta de esa música, pero Clark le dice que se trata de una nueva versión, y le pide que la ponga, Lex se resigna y le concede a Clark ese pequeño deseo, digo es que es SU Clark pero Clark no lo sabe y..

Bueno Ponen el famoso disco en el aparato y comienza la deliciosa música a escucharse, las notas intoxicantes llenan el ambiente y Lex le dice unas cuantas cosas, obviamente se trata de la misma canción que todos conocemos, pero Clark, más rápido mas fuerte y mas….. bueno me sigue, Le toma la mano que apagaría el aparato y la hace que la ponga en su cadera.

Si imagínense la cara de Lex al tocar la cadera del chico Kent, deliciosa no?

Bueno aun falta mucho y mejor, Kent obliga a Lex a que con la otra mano le rodee completamente, Lex por un momento esta tan sorprendido que no sabe que pensar, y solo balbucea cosas intraducibles, conforme la voz de la fémina empieza, a seducir a su publico, Clark comienza con una serie de movimientos…. O esos debió aprenderlos en otra serie.

Esto tomaba otro ritmo, uno que a Lex le gusta y es ahora el quien comienza a llevar el mando de los movimientos acercándose, mas bien embarrándose al cuerpo de Clark, moviendo caderas, y muy poco pies.

Ambos rostros están tan pegados que se siente el aliento del otro, pero no hacen nada, al menos momentáneamente, porque el mismo ritmo de la canción y del baile antojan a un beso primero exploratorio, luego otro con más confianza, y luego otro y otro… y para cuando se dan cuenta, ya están en un abrazo devorándose mutuamente tratando de ver quien se quedaba sin aire primero, a ver quien le sacaba el chupeton mas grande al otro.

Claro esta que no solo hay close-ups, sus cuerpos ya estaban demasiado cerca, el calor comenzaba a hacerlos sudar, sus manos iban de la nuca a la espalda y pompas, a veces suavecitos a veces tan fuerte que pronto sintieron la enorme urgencia de quitarse la ropa.

Se separaron un poco y se sonrieron, Clark desabrocho con celeridad a Lex y Lex le quito el suerter, Clakr le quito la camisa y Lex también… pero sin despegar los labios un solo momento y con la calma del mundo, llevando el ritmo de la canción, que por cierto iba por la quinta repetición.

La ropa estaba regada, y ellos habían ya despejado el escritorio, digo para que nada arañara sus preciosas pielcitas, aunque..en Clark debía ser al contrario.

Los besos siguieron se convirtieron el lametazos succiones, en el cuello, besos en el pecho babeando todo lo babeable, dedicándose buen rato a los pezones. Espera¿Quién a quien? …. Mmmm veamos, creo que Lex a Clark, la verdad … no se muy bien, pero creo que se ve bien así. Lex lamiendo las tetillas, como dicen, erectas de… pasión no, mas bien de tantos mordisquitos y besitos y pellizcos.

Pero el buen Lex, experimentad en estas cosas, porque se las imagina, si eso se las imaginaba, con mas lujos de detalles y a diferencia de mi, pues…. Se ponía a practicar solito pensando en su Clark. Asi que imagínense la mente de Lex.

¡estaba en el cielo!

Así que para que la gloria no se le escapara, busco el miembro, tierno según él, de Clark, primero estimulándolo un poco con sus manos luego con sus labios suavemente como besos pero después, engulléndolo por completo tal fuese, no el clásico caramelo o paleta, son el aparato de felicidad.

Por otro Lado, Clark se retorcía y se movía al ritmo que Lex imponía, gimiendo, cantando el nombre de Lex, y ese si, mas o no te detengas…. Pero hizo un breve silencio al sentir un intruso dentro de si, su mente por un momento no registro dolor o algo, pero al sentir que estaba acompañado y poco a poco se iba moviendo, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por las inmensas oleadas de placer que embriagaba todo su ser.

Lex se detuvo un rato, estaba serio, el también quería gemir así, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue treparse sobre Clark y atrapar esos labios, que juro eran mas adictos que la cocaína.

Repetición 11ava de la canción, y Lex ya movía sus caderas sobre las de Clark,y Clark sujetaba fuertemente ese precioso traserito, según porque no tenia buen tino. Lex aun no deseaba que todo eso terminara y Clark estaba urgido porque comenzara!

Así que, tomo el miembro, notablemente crecidito, duro y calido y lo llevo hasta donde tenia esos tres dedos intrusos los cuales saco y sustituyó por aquella masa de carne cálida palpitante introduciéndola tan rápido como Lex se dejó.

Los dos se quedaron mirando largo rato en esa posición, la voz femenina comenzó a cantar y Lex a moverse. El coro de gemidos acompaño la letra, el escritorio se quejo en cada embestida del joven Luttor que ahora parecia poner su cara de tigre rugiendo cada vez que entraba y salía.

Como están disfrutando, y espero que ustedes también.

-Vaya no esperábamos la visita del joven Kent. –Habló la voz amigable del padre de Lex Luttor, los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, Lex tomo aquella caja y la metió en su bolsillo.

-Clark ya se iba - jalo del brazo Lex a Clark que como siempre no se opuso.

Notaron que interrumpí el cuento, diosas. Los papás siempre tan oportunos, Por fortuna Lex es demasiado listo, y saco a Clark de la mansión, dispuesto a darle un "aventón" hasta su casa.

Diosas, aquí se me ocurre que Lex y Clark van por la carretera juntos escuchando esa canción de Garbage, Crush . Si la misma canción de hace rato.

Lex se sorprende al oírla y le cambia de estación, pero Crlack la vuelve a sintonizar y mete el pie al freno provocando un frenon de esos ruidosos. Dejando al par en medio de la nada, bueno a mitad de camino donde solo se ven tierras de cultivo por kilómetros y kilómetros.

Lex le pregunta a Clark si esta loco y Clark le le dice que si, que esta loco por el, entonces le brinca al cuello robándole mas que un simple beso, Lex asustado primero trata de quitárselo pero después se aferra para que no le suelte, Lex consigue accionar ese aparatito para que subiese el toldo del hermosos convertible rojo, ocultándolos a las vistas curiosas, digo yo ¿Cuáles¿nosotros? Hay no….

En el interior, Lex ya había conseguido desatar el cinturón y el pantalón de Clark, y claro, liberar al pequeño amigo de Clark de su tortuosa prisión, ya que ya no cabía más, y Lex sintió que el joven Kent hacia lo mismo por él, aunque también sintió en su piel de su retaguardia la piel de los asientos.

Ahora los besos Clark devoraban todo lo que estaba a su alcance, después de su obligada visita con el amigo de Lex que ya se sujetaba fuertemente del volante y sus pantalones estaban en algún lado en la parte trasera del automóvil, y claro torturaba a Lex haciendo entra o no entra. La lengua, la lengua!

Clark con moviendo rápido alzo un poco las caderas de Lex, dejando a su alance aquel pequeño agujerito que tanto queria invadir, y en cuanto pudo lo hizo, dando una embestida, cubriendo la boca de Lex ahogando un gritó de su parte.

Haciendo que el carro se balanceara de un lado a otro con su…. Ir y venir…

Pit piiiiiitt!

El claxon de un beattle verde cortó la historia por segunda vez, pasando al lado del hermoso convertible d Lex mientras se orillaba para tomar camino hacia la casa de Clark.

Los dos chicos habían venido en silencio escuchando la radia, y al llegar a la caja Kent, los dos s miraron mutuamente. Se sonrieron se abrazaron.

Al alejarse pareció por un instante que rozarían sus labios temblorosos. Pero no paso, Clack brinco fuera del auto despidiéndose como siempre de Lex. Raios aquí se me ocurre otra, Clark invita a Lex, se van al cuarto…. Aa pero si la inicio y los vuelvo a dejar en plena función, y son interrumpidos por alguien una tercera ves, los voy a traumar por completo.

No, esta ves no, mejor imaginémonos a Clark y Lex en otro lado, sin que nadie los interrumpa, pero será en otro cuento porque este ya se va acabar

Bueno cuando ambos estuvieron a solas en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Comencemos con Clark.

El cerró la puerta de su habitación y saco de su bolsillo uno de esos papeles que había recogido con Lex, lo desenvolvió.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al leer el contenido.

Sigamos con Lex.

El se fue a una de esas cornisas, con una hermosa vista y saco el pequeño paquete, lo desenvolvió con cuidado y abrió su interior. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

¿se imaginan que era?

Pues es hora de que comiencen a hacerlo, ya mi peque mentecita se traumo con tantas interrupciones.

**Fin del cuento.**


End file.
